Son of Chaos Book two: Underworld Secrets
by kevin1984
Summary: This is the follow on from Son of Chaos book one. Percy and Thalia return to camp half blood only for Hades to summon them to the underworld. he has a great secret that could be used in Percy quest to destroy Olympus. Just what is this secret. You will have to read to find out. Percy/Thalia Will touch on Sea Of Monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Son Of Chaos Book two: Underworld Secrets.  
**

**Written by Kevin1984  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**A/N: Warning spoiler in this chapter for the future series.**

**Chaos' Domain**

Chaos watched as his son continued training, he was in the middle of sparing with his girlfriend. Chaos was surprised at how quickly Thalia recovered, but in the end he put it down to Percy. When Chaos had explained to Percy that he was going to begin training to unlock the rest of his powers, he was surprised to hear that Thalia wanted to join in. The two had been training for almost a year now, and it would soon be time for them both to return back to their world. Percy could now manipulate time. Chaos thought this would be the perfect gift, especially when he faced Kronos. The King of the Titans would be in for a nasty surprise when he faced Percy. Chaos had also provided Thalia with a new weapon. Instead of her spear producing lightning, it now could produce his essence, just like Percy's sword could. This would allow her to kill Gods and immortals, just as Percy could. While watching his Son train, he had also been keeping an eye on things happening in earths dimension. It seems Thalia tree was getting worse, and soon the barrier would be down unless someone did something about it. Chaos had already asked Percy if he was planning to go rescue the fleece again. However Percy had decided that he would sit this quest out and allow Mark to make a complete fool of himself. Unknown to Chaos, one God would need Percy's help more then ever.

**Underworld**

Hades, stood looking over the underworld, he was in deep thought regarding his Children safety. He had heard what happened in the last time line from Percy, and he wanted to make sure he avoided another daughter losing her life to early. Hades suddenly glowed and found himself as his Roman Counterpart Pluto. You see the Gods had a big secret, apart from their Greek forms, they also had a Roman form. The reason Hades had suddenly switched form was because he was thinking about his daughter Hazel, she was his only Roman demigod, and she had died way before her time. Hades then glowed again before switching back to Hades as he thought about Nico and Bianca. He found himself getting one major headache, from switching forms. He now remembered why he avoided it. Hades decided that he would still continue the plan of having one of his furies collect Nico and Bianca from the casino, then have them transferred to a boarding school. Hades was pleased that Percy had already introduced himself to his two children. This meant when he suddenly appeared to rescue them next year then they wouldn't be as surprised as they were before. Percy had also promised him that he was going to make sure Bianca did not join the hunters this time, preventing her from dying to early just like Hazel had all those years ago. Hades growled as again he started to switch forms. He paced around his study. He knew Hazel's Power could be useful. You see Just has Hades had a different form, Pluto also had a different power to his Greek counterpart. Pluto had the power over all metals, this meant he could render any armour or weapon useless. A skill he knew Percy would find useful in the future. However, the problem was Hazel's soul had been claimed by death and instead of it going to the Elysium Fields like it should have, it ended up in the Asphodel Fields to ensure her mother did not wind up in the Fields of Punishment. Pluto knew he was forbidden from taking her soul from death, so he decided to enroll Percy in helping him rescue her. Now though the only problem was convincing the Son of Chaos. As Pluto he didn't have that much interaction with Greeks especially demigods. So how would he convince Percy to help him.

**Meriwether College Prep**

Mark was walking around with his new friend Tyson. He was still trying to work out why Grover had been contacting him, through their weird link. According to the Satyr he had been on the hunt for the God of the wild Pan. And some how ended captured, and now he was being held on some island. He was pulled from his thoughts by a group of bullies making their way towards him. He noticed his friend Tyson immediately stepped in front of him for protection.

Tyson towered over many of the students and was considered some type of freak. He had been homeless only a few months ago. He had made his home in an alley not far from Mark's school. He didn't like being all alone at night, not to mention he was always cold and hungry. It was by poor chance that one of Mark's school teachers found him. She decided that she would use him as a sort of study for her class. Tyson didn't mind being used as a teaching project as long as he got a warm bed and food, he was more then happy for the kids to stare and study him. However Mark had felt sorry for the way the school had treated him, and asked his mother if they could look after him. Tyson had been thrilled when he had heard that Mark's mum had said yes. The two have been best buddies ever since. Due to his size and built Tyson normally scared anyone away, who wanted to attack Mark, however these bullies were different, they didn't seem that intimidated by him, and just carried on walking towards him.

"Oy Freak, get lost. It's Mark Jackson we want. Not you!"

Tyson ignored the bullies and prepared himself to fight. No one would hurt his friend Mark. No one.

**Chaos Domain**

Percy fell backwards, totally spent. He and Thalia had been sparing for several hours, they knew it wouldn't be long before they returned to camp half-blood. The crap was going to hit the fan when everyone discovered that Thalia was in fact alive. Percy was worried how Thalia would react to Annabeth, after all they had been best friends, well still were in this time-line. However, Thalia had promised him, as long as Annabeth kept her hands to herself, then she wouldn't start anything. Another thing worrying Percy was how were the camp going to react to them dating. I mean Percy had never seen Thalia, so how were they going to explain their relationship? It had been Chaos who had come up with that answer. After Luke had poisoned the tree, Thalia had been released and to keep her safe, Chaos had insisted that they bring her back to his domain. During the time here together, they had each grown closer to one another. Giving them a perfect story to tell anyone, who questioned their relationship.

"Lets call it a day lightning Angel. You completely wiped me out today."

Thalia giggled and then crawled on all fours towards Percy. "Ah is my big bad boyfriend tired after a little sparing contest. Want your little lightning Angel to make it all better?"

While they had been in Chaos domain, Percy had stopped calling her Pinecone face and now instead called her his Lightning Angel. Thalia personally thought it was a little too long, but Percy enjoyed calling her it so she couldn't see the any problem with it.

Percy opened his arms as Thalia crawled into them. If anyone was looking at the two teens now, they would assume that they were a lot older then just thirteen. Of course in theory Percy was seventeen and Thalia was sixteen, and their minds were proof of this in how they were acting. Percy kissed her gently, then wrapped his arms around her.

"How did I not see that you were attracted to me in the first time-line Thalia? I must have been really blinded by Annabeth, not too notice."

Thalia shrugged her shoulder, and just pulled Percy's arms further around her. "Don't know, but that's all in the past now, and what matters is our future, and how we are going to make everyone believe in the Gods once more, by doing our jobs right."

Percy nodded. "Have you thought anymore about Bianca joining our duo? I know it's not normal for a boy to be in love with two girls, but I can't help the way I feel about her. Seeing her in the Casino alive was just the best thing ever."

Thalia growled. "Well I have thought about it, although I am not too pleased that my boyfriend wants to be with another girls. I understand that this is you were talking about, and you do nothing normal. As long as you love us both then I can't see the problem Bianca joining us."

Percy smiled, before kissing Thalia again. However this kiss was no gentle kiss, but a kiss filled with love and passion. Percy and Thalia were about to go full make out when Chaos interrupting them.

"It's time you two."

**Taxi On way to camp half-blood.**

Annabeth, Mark and Tyson slammed against each other as the taxi driving them was flying around various corners and down various roads. They had just escaped from a group of Lastrygonians, who had disguised themselves as school bullies to attack Mark. It was during the fight that they finally found out that Tyson was no normal kid, but he was in fact a Cyclops. Annabeth had been very worried when she had found this out. If there was one monster Annabeth hated more then any it was Cyclopes. She had been captured by one on her way to camp the first time. It had imitated her father and best friends voice to lure her in. So to find one right next to her was a little scary. The passengers in the back smashed against each other once more as the taxi still continued on its way to camp.

"Give me the wheel, I'm the one with the eye."

unfortunately the only taxi that Annabeth could afford to hire was the one driven by the legendary grey sisters, also known as the norms. They had been the ones to reveal to the original Perseus how to defeat the Kraken. And they were always fighting over the one eye that they shared.

"No way you old bag, you just tell me which way to go. After all you have the eye."

Mark was getting fed up with all the arguing going on, up front. He was still coming to terms with finding out that his new best friend was in fact a cyclops. Mark was surprised that he had never noticed it before. He groaned again as his head banged against the roof of the car, as the taxi flew over another speed hump.

"Nearly there kids."

Mark groaned, he was sure he was bruised all over thanks to the taxi having no seat belts. He noticed Annabeth wasn't looking much better, as she too had a nasty bump on her head. The only one who seemed to be enjoying the ride was Tyson. Suddenly the taxi came to a complete halt sending all three back passengers forward.

"Camp Half-blood. There we go my dearies."

Annabeth and Tyson climbed out of the taxi, just as Mark was about to follow, one of the sister's grabbed his arms. With the other hand she placed the huge eye in front of him. "Mark Son of Poseidon, the two things you seek are hidden in the sea of Monsters. Many trial await you, have faith and courage and you will pull through."

Mark removed the sister hand from his arm, and climbed out of the taxi, the message still ringing in his ear. Soon the taxi had left. Annabeth, Mark and Tyson made their way up the huge hill. Once they got to the top, they could see just how bad Thalia tree was. Almost half of the trunk was completely black. Annabeth wondered if her best friend would be okay. However her attention was soon drawn to the horn sounding and a dozen demigods all appeared around them weapons ready. It was then she realised the camps alarm system must have activated due to Tyson entering the camp with them. Annabeth saw Chiron push his way to the front. She noticed the shock on his face when he looked at Tyson.

"Annabeth what is the meaning of this? You of all people should know Cyclopes are dangerous, why have you brought one into camp?"

before Annabeth could explain Mark decided to cut in. "Sorry sir, it's my fault. You see Tyson attended my school, however the mist obviously hid what he really was. We were attacked by a group of giants who were throwing metal balls of fire at us. If it hadn't been for Tyson protecting us both, then we would most likely be tied to a spit and being roasted over an open fire."

Chiron lowed his head. "I see. Well Mark as he is your friend then you will be responsible for him. However make no mistake the first sign of trouble, and he will be killed. Is that understood?"

Mark lowered his head and nodded. "Yes sir."

Chiron nodded. "Good now I want you and Annabeth to give me a full report on what took place today. But first go get settled in. By the way have either of you heard from Percy? He hasn't been heard or seen since the end of last summer."

Annabeth was just about to speak, when a purple Vortex opened up, Annabeth was shocked to see Percy but even more surprised who was hanging off his arm. In fact all the demigods were now stunned. There holding his hand and leaning towards him, was her best friend Thalia.

"Thailia is that you? What happened? We thought you were still stuck in the tree."

Percy could see Thalia was not too pleased to see her best friend, so he gently whispered some encouraging words into her ears. However his warm breath seemed to making her giggle more the anything else. It was then Percy noticed several campers immediately snapped out of their stunned state and raised their weapons to point at Percy.

"You're not welcome here Spawn of Chaos. You killed our father and now we want your blood."

Percy noticed the girl was dressed in full armour, flowing red hair cascaded down her back. Percy grinned he hadn't seen Clarisse yet. In the first time line he had broken her spear, but he guessed that Mark must have done it this time.

Percy growled."Had I not killed you father, then Olympus would be at war by now. Or were you not told that it was your dim whited father who was helping Luke steal Zeus and Hades symbols of power.?"

Percy noticed Annabeth and Chiron lowered their heads before shaking them. This caused Percy to smile. "Oh well seeing Annabeth's reaction and Chiron's then I guess you didn't hear about our last quest."

Many of the demigods were now looking from Annabeth and Chiron. It was clear that both was hiding something. However their attentions turned back to Percy has he spoke again.

"Luke was the one who stole both symbols of power, when you all visited Olympus on the last winter Solaris. However before he could get a way he was caught by Ares, who wanted to turn him over to Zeus. So Luke decided to play on Ares biggest weakness. His thirst for war. He convinced Ares that if he stole both Zeus bolt and Hades helmet, and blamed it on Poseidon new demigod son, then war would soon follow on Olympus. Giving Ares what he had always wanted. So Ares decided to keep hold of the items until Mark was accused of stealing the bolt. Once he had been accused, then he would be sent on a quest to try prove his innocence. This is where your father fits in. he handed Mark a pack, to take down to the underworld. He said that it would help him rescue his mother. What he failed to tell Mark was that Zeus bolt was inside the pack and the plan was for Hades to kill him after accusing Mark of stealing his helmet, and for Hades to use the master bolt against his brother starting a war on Olympus. However, Ares failed in realising that he had also placed Hades helmet in the bag, and once it was returned to him, then he was happy for us all to leave. We were about to return the bolt to Olympus when Ares tried to stop us. It was then I decided to kill him. After all he had betrayed not only his own father, but the entire Olympian Council as well."

Percy paused to allow everyone to digest what he had just said. His eyes scanned to Annabeth who at that moment was avoiding everyone gaze. Percy decided to continue.

"After I had killed him, I then created a portal to transport Mark to Olympus so that he could return the bolt. I then came back here, as I finally worked out who it was that had stolen the weapons in the first place. I caught the coward trying to leave camp, so gave chase up the hill. That was when he revealed his sword which also happened to be poisoned. In a attempt to dodge the stab I moved out of the way, only to see his sword plunge into Thalia tree. Luke was so shocked with what he had done that he legged it down the hill and into the woods. It was then I noticed a faint glow coming from the tree. Once the glow had died down a girl laid before me. It was then my father turned up, to take me back to his domain, as I didn't want to go back to living with Mark. We decided that it would be best to take Thalia back with us, so at least she had time to recover. In my father domain I learnt more about my powers and how to use them. Thalia also trained with me. Eventually we noticed that we were drawing closer together and it wouldn't be long before I asked her to be my girlfriend, which I am pleased to say, she finally accepted. Now we have decided to return here for the summer, and by the looks of thinks, we were jut in time for the party."

Clarisse glared at Percy, before lowering her weapon. She and then led the rest of the campers away down the hill. None of them giving Chiron or Annabeth another looks.

Percy hissed sarcastically. "Oh did I let the cat out of the bag too soon."

**A/N: There you have the first chapter for Book two. Underworld Secrets.**

**Big Thank you to my Beta Hyrulian Hero Akai  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter two.**

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy and Thalia, sat watching TV in his cabin. They were both curled up on the sofa, enjoying each others company. Thalia had decided that she was going to move in with him, as she didn't want to stay in her father cabin, not after he had treated Percy in the last time-line. Of course Percy hadn't minded, they had shared a bed for nearly a year in his father's domain. They were suddenly disturbed from a sound coming from the main door of the cabin. Percy got up and walked over to the door before opening it, only to come across Annabeth. He noticed she didn't seem very happy.

"Move Percy, I want to see Thalia."

Percy stood there for a few seconds, before shifting himself to the side allowing her to pass by him. He then closed the cabin door. He walked into the lounge and noticed the two girls were staring each other down. Percy coughed, a little to break the tension in the room. Both girls turned to him, making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"I will just go wait in the bedroom. Tell me when you two are finished."

Annabeth watched Percy walk into one of the rooms. She growled, at how good Percy had it. In her cabin she had to share with all her brother and sisters, where he got his own, not to mention the cabin looked like a small apartment, Lounge, kitchen, bathroom, she was even sure she saw gym equipment through a small crack on the other side of the wall.

"So Annabeth what do you want?"

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts to hear her best friend speak. Her tone seemed cold and angry, this confused Annabeth as last time they had seen each other they were best friends. She was thinking that maybe Percy had brainwashed Thalia, and convinced him to join his little campaign on wiping out Olympus. She took a seat next to her, not knowing what quite to say.

"So how have you been? You know after everything we have been through, I thought I would be the first person you contacted to say you were okay."

Thalia carried on staring at Annabeth, she was in a difficult situation. This Annabeth hadn't broken Percy's heart or done anything towards him, however, Thalia still found herself filled with anger. Maybe it was the fact that she could tell Annabeth had a crush on Percy. Thalia had seen the way she looked away from Percy or brushed her hair with her hand, while she tried to get past him. Both signs of nervousness.

"I'm warning you now Annabeth. You stay away from Percy."

Annabeth eyes blinked, how the hell did that have anything to do with what they were talking about? She had asked a simple question and for her friend to reply in the manner she did then something was seriously wrong here.

"Thalia you're making no sense. I asked you how you were and you immediately go on the defensive warning me to stay away from Percy. You have never been like this and I am thinking that maybe you have been brainwashed or something."

Thalia sat there for a few seconds, just staring at Annabeth, before she started laughing. "Me, Brainwashed by Percy, you have to be joking right? No Annabeth Percy has just opened my eyes to the world around us, and how the Olympian have allowed everyone to suffer. Percy didn't brainwash me, I chose to join his side. Plus he is rather cute. especially those sea green eyes."

Annabeth blinked. "Percy sea Green eyes? I thought he had golden eyes, the only person I know of with sea green eyes is Mark, son of Poseidon."

Thalia growled, she was kicking herself on the inside. She had forgotten that Percy no longer had sea green eyes, she just hoped that her little slip wouldn't cause Annabeth to much bother, but she immediately gave up on that idea, as she watched the cogs in Annabeth's head turn. Thinking fast, Thalia quickly said.

"Yes he said that he keeps his gold eyes for looks, but his eye colour is really sea green. You see you don't know the real Percy, only what he wants to know."

Annabeth could tell that her friend was lying straightway, but decided she didn't want to get into a pointless argument over a boy. She was more interested to hear what Thalia had learnt while being away with Percy for a whole year.

"So what did you do for the whole year, while Chaos trained Percy? Couldn't have been fun, being stuck in another dimension."

Thalia smiled. "Well actually, Lord Chaos allowed me to take part in several of the training exercises, he also allowed me to be Percy's sparing partner. We had a lot of fun together, frankly I was rather upset to leave there and come back to this shit hole."

Annabeth blinked again. "Thalia language! You never use to swear. I think you have been hanging out with Percy too long. Did he tell you that he had killed two Olympians?"

Thalia grinned. She could see where this was going, Annabeth was trying to make out that Percy was nothing but a trouble maker and that he was just using her for his own sick and twisted reasons.

"Yes he did, and personally I can't blame him for killing that airhead and blonde whore. There is really no need for those two to be on Olympus. In fact think how much better this world would be without war. Again with Aphrodite gone, then we mortals can chose who we fall in love with. We're not forced into relationship, just so the blonde bitch can get her kicks out of making all our love life's hell. To answer your next question Annabeth, I too feel the Gods have reigned for far to long, and it is time for change. I promised Percy that I would be with him, every step of the way, and I intend to see through that promise."

Annabeth sighed, then stood up. "Just be careful Thalia. I have already lost one best friend, I don't want to loose another." With those Final words Annabeth walked out of the cabin.

Thalia looked to the bedroom door and noticed Percy was coming out of their room. He walked over to the sofa, before falling into it, and watched as Thalia curled further into his side.

"How did things go?

Thalia sighed. "Well the bitch thought you had brainwashed me, into joining your side. She was also tying to tell me that you were a bad influence, and that you would end up getting me killed, so it was best to cut all ties with you. She tried to make you sound like a monster when she mentioned that you had killed Ares and Aphrodite. However I told her straight, that I stand behind you 100%"

Percy leaned down and kissed Thalia. "Wonder what old zap head is thinking about now. Especially knowing that his daughter is in love with the boy who will be his executioner."

Thalia giggled. And climbed onto Percy lap, before straddling him. "Screw him. I don't need him, I have you. The most powerful being second to your father Chaos. My dads power is peanuts compared to yours."

**Olympus**

Zeus sat on his throne, steaming. He was absolute livid that Chaos would turn his own daughter against him. Like the rest of the Olympian council he had assumed that Thalia was still stuck in the tree. Of course seeing her holding Percy's hand on top of Half-blood hill, had really surprised him. Zeus watched as his daughter got friendly with Percy. He was tempted to fire one of his bolt down onto the camp, destroying Chaos' cabin. He looked over to the two now crumbled thrones. He wondered which one of his council would be next to die. So far all the council had kept their distance from the young demigod, but Zeus soon knew that he would be coming for them. Over the summer Zeus had been trying to find a way to kill the boy, without doing directly. So far he had come up blank. However things now were getting a lot harder, especially now his own daughter was involved.

**Camp half-blood**

Chiron stood at the front of the huge camp fire. "The only way to save Thalia tree, is for us to obtain the legendary Golden fleece. It's power is the only thing that can heal the tree. We can't allow the tree to die any more, the barrier around camp is already weakening, and soon there will be no defences. So I am asking for a team of demigods to go on a quest to find and bring back the Golden Fleece."

Percy and Thalia just sat there, listening. The two of them had decided that they were not going to volunteer for this quest, and just stay at camp, getting to know each other better. Percy grinned as his brother stood up. Mark had to be the centre of attention. Percy then noticed Clarisse also stood up. In the last time line Clarisse had been chosen by Tantalus, who had taken Chiron place, as camp director.

Chiron looked at both demigods. "Very well you will both go. Also due to the nature of this quest I am permitting for the first time ever that four of you may go. You may choose one person to join each of you."

Clarisse immediately turned to look at her cabin, to her not of them were worthy for this mission. She was going to need someone with brains, this immediately allowed her eyes to look over all the Athena cabin. She grinned as her eyes came to rest on one in particular.

"I choose Annabeth, daughter of Athena"

Chiron immediately silenced the rest of the camp, as arguing began to break out between the Ares cabin. Chiron himself was rather shocked by Clarisse decision, after all he knew that Annabeth and Clarisse were bitter rivals. He then turned to Mark.

"And you Mark. Who do you choose?"

Mark growled, he had hoped that Annabeth would have been invited on this quest. He wanted a chance to prove himself. He looked up before pointing to his friend.

"I choose Tyson to join me." This caused a riot to break out, many of the campers were shouting that Tyson wasn't a demigod, but a monster. Not to mention a demigod had to ha been claimed to take part in a quest. However the camp fell silent as a small trident appeared above the cyclops head.

Chiron eyes widened. He quickly bowed. "All hail Tyson. Son of Poseidon."

Mark was speechless. Not only was Tyson, his best friend but they were brothers too. Clearly his father must have been drunk to sleep with a Cyclops. He turned to Chiron. "As Tyson was just claimed by our father, then I'm I to understand that he is allowed to take part in this quest?"

Chiron lowered his head. "Very well Mark. Tyson may join you. I expect to see the four of you in the big house early tomorrow morning. Now good night everyone."

**Chaos Cabin**

Percy stood with Thalia and began to walk back towards his cabin. Once inside, he and Thalia again snuggled up on the sofa. Curfew may have been 10pm to the camp, but they didn't have a TV or a game console in their cabins. Percy switched on the TV, however he suddenly noticed a shadow in the corner of his cabin. His eyes widened as he noticed a figure stepped out of the shadow. Percy immediately went for his sword, Thalia spear was already out coursing with Chaos Energy.

"Who are? What do you want with us?"

Pluto wasn't surprised to see Percy reaction to his Roman form. After all the boy had only met one half of his personality. He was even more surprised to see Thalia with him.

"Forgive me Percy. I am Lord Pluto. Lord Hades Roman counterpart. I need your help on a special mission that will eventually help us both in the future. You see we Gods have many secrets and none are as big as our two forms. When Greece fell to the Romans, we Gods feared for our existence. We believed the Roman would have their own Gods. We were right. We decided that we would all take on new forms making the Romans believe that we were their Gods. Zeus became Jupiter, Poseidon became Neptune, and I became Lord Pluto."

Percy listened to everything being said. "Very well Lord Pluto, but may I ask why you are in this form and not your Greek form, when you are standing before two Greek demigods?"

Pluto nodded. "An excellent question Percy. The answer being is I only use this form if I am worried about something connected to my Roman side. You see just like the Gods have Greek demigods, we also have Roman demigods. My daughter Hazel was killed before her time, and I wish to bring her back to life. However I am forbidden from taking her soul from the fields of Asphodel. Hazel's mother was tricked by the Primordial God Gaia, who convinced her to move to a place where we Gods had no powers. Here Gaia used my daughter and her gift to reform one of her children. I don't know how much of our history you two know. But Once we defeated the Titans Gaia rose up against us. She then created her own children known as giants. There was a giant for each Olympian. The only way to defeat these beasts were if a demigod and a God worked together. My own Giant was called Alcyoneus. He like me had the power over the underworld and the earth. My son and I defeated him, while the other Gods and their own children defeated the rest of them. Now you ask, what does this have to do with Hazel? Well Gaia took over Hazel's mother and forced her to use her power to reform Alcyoneus. However when Hazel found out what Gaia was planning. she sacrificed herself to stop it. She knew her mother would be blamed and likely sent to the fields of punishment, so she decided to make a deal with the judges. She would give up her place in Elysium fields so that her mother could go there. While Her soul would then be sent to the Asphodel fields which unfortunately is looked after by death himself. Hazel has a unique gift, she can control any metal and I thought having her on your side would be a good idea. Especially when she could render all your enemies weapons and armour useless."

Percy stood there in silence. Hazel did sound like a good ally to have. Especially with her gift. In the last time line, many of the minor Gods and Goddess own demigods joined Kronos, and Percy and his friend had almost been completely over whelmed by the pure numbers. With Hazel at their side the would have to worry about the number, especially if she could destroy all their armour and weapons.

"Very well Lord Pluto. Thalia and I will rescue Hazel from the Asphodel fields. Is there anything you can tell us, that could cause us problems in this quest?"

Lord Pluto lowered his head. "There a several complications you could face. One being my own wife. She never did take kindly to me having a demigods, so she will likely try to stop you in your quest to rescue my daughter. Also your biggest threat is death himself. He will not allow my daughter's soul to leave willingly. However he always was one for a gamble. So you may be able to defeat him. As for the other complication, I can see Kronos not leaving you alone and he two might send some complications your way. Now, take this."

Percy took the gold coin from Pluto before examining it. "What is this?"

Pluto sighed. "That will allow Charon to take you across the river Styx. It is a special coin only I use, so he will know that I have sent you. I wish you luck Percy."

With those last words Pluto walked into the shadow before vanishing. Leaving Percy to flick the coin up and down in his hand.

"Looks like were going on a quest after all."

**A/N: There is Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it. So to conclude there will be two quests. The canon quest and a private quest from Hades.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter just wouldn't come together. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chaos Cabin**

Percy was in the middle of packing everything they were going to need for the quest. He knew he could just teleport down to the underworld, but where was the fun in that. Least this way he and Thalia had a whole week to themselves. Finally once everything was packed, he closed the bag up. He then opened his wallet to check if he had is special credit card. He smiled down at the small plastic card. This was turning out to be more useful than his sword. He was pulled from his thoughts by Thalia coming out of the bathroom.

"We all packed Percy?"

Percy turned to see Thalia, in blue jeans, a white crop top and her hair down. Thalia had decided to give up the Tomboy looked and had started growing her hair. It now reached down just below her shoulders. Percy had never seen anything more beautiful. He dropped the bag and walked over to his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a heated kiss. At first he felt Thalia tense up, but soon she was melting in his arms. He broke the kiss and smirked as Thalia had a rather dazed look in her face.

"That was nice, but can ask why?"

Percy grinned the kissed her again. "Why not? We are a couple. Beside you know how I can't resist you."

Thalia smiled and just leaned into the hug, she titled her head giving Percy access to her slender neck. She hissed as she felt his mouth gently suck on her pulse. Thalia moaned as Percy carried on sucking on her neck. However she growled as someone knocked on the cabin door. Thalia felt Percy leave her personal space, which really upset her. She then heard voices at the door.

"You want to do What now?"

Thalia leaned against the door, she could hear the prick Mark, talking to Percy, it seems Mark wanted to borrow Percy's credit card. Of course she giggled as she heard the sound of a smack and heard something fall down. She didn't need to be psychic to know that Percy had just hit the arrogant twat. She heard the door slam and Percy walk into the room. She noticed he fell onto the bed just sitting there. Deciding he needed to relieve some tension, she crawled onto the bed behind him, and gently wrapped both her arms around him. She then kissed his neck gently.

"So what did Barnacle beard spawn want?"

Percy chuckled and leaned back into Thalia embrace. "Nothing much, he just wanted me to loan him my credit card, he was worried that he would lose the quest bag again. Honestly their going to be at sea for the most the time, we didn't even need gold last time."

Thalia smiled before using her hand to grip both his shoulders, she then began to rub them back and forward gently. She knew Percy always enjoyed a good massage, and thought right now that's what he needed.

**Athena Cabin**

Annabeth was getting packed, when there was a knock on the cabin door. She quickly made her way over to it, before opening it. She was surprised to see Mark, holding his nose, blood on his hands. She helped him into the cabin then took him over to her bunk before digging through some supplies. Once she had got what she needed, she began to treat Marks injuries.

"What did you do this time? I warned you to stay away from his cabin."

Mark growled and titled his head back trying to stop the bleeding. "I asked if I could have his credit card. Just in case we needed it."

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm not surprised he hit you. After all, you did leave him in the underworld, last year. Not to mention he jumped in and saved your arse before Ares could do anything to you."

Mark growled again. "Were still brothers, even if it's not by blood. He should share what he has."

Annabeth laughed. "You're joking right? The card was given to him by his father. Imagine if Percy asked if he could borrow Riptide. Would you allow it?"

Mark thought about the question before shaking his head. "Even if I did give it to him. He wouldn't be able to use it. Only a son of Poseidon can use it. Beside you seen his cabin. Don't you think he gets enough already? Ever since we got here his father has spoilt him. I mean I'm a child of the big three. Not him. I should get that extra attention."

Annabeth sighed. "You know what Mark? You are the most arrogant, stuck up, jerk I have ever met. You forget had it not been for Percy then we would be both dead. After all, you were the one who lost our quest bag, not to mention leaving me and Percy to fight while you fainted."

Mark stood up, eyes flashing. "Take that back! It's not my fault he decided to interfere, we could have managed without him."

Annabeth groaned. She looked at her watch. "Come on we have to go meet Chiron. Clarisse will be waiting for us. Where is Tyson by the way?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I left him in our cabin to pack both our bags."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelieve. "Honestly not only are you arrogant, but you're lazy as well. Tyson is your brother, not your slave."

Mark shrugged again and then climbed off her bunk. "Thanks for the help by the way. Better go see where Tyson has got to. Meet you at the Big house."

Annabeth watched as Mark walked out of her cabin. She groaned then turned back to her bunk to make sure she had everything.

**Big House**

Chiron was standing in front of Percy and Thalia. Pacing back and forth. "So Lord Hades as asked that you go on a special quest for him?"

Percy shook his head. "No not Lord Hades, Lord Pluto. Hades Roman half."

Chiron turned and narrowed his eyes. "Percy as far as everyone else is concerned at this camp. The Gods only have one form. So please try to remember that before talking about his other form. Very well as it is a quest from a God, I can't stop you. However I want you both to keep in regular contact. Now do you need Angus to drive you into New York?"

Percy shook his head. "No sir, I have that covered." Percy then opened a portal and noticed it was right in the middle of central park. Fortunately no one seemed to be around. Both teens waved to Chiron, before stepping through the portal. Just as they did, they got a quick look at Mark and his group. Percy could see the anger in the son of Poseidon's eyes. Finally the portal closed.

Chiron sighed. He was hoping that Percy and Thalia would have left before the others arrived. Now he would have to explain to them, what was happening. If as on cue. Annabeth spoke up.

"Hmm Chiron where is Percy and Thalia going?"

Chiron turned to look at all four teens. "Lord Hades as asked Percy to retrieve something for him. Due to ancient laws he is forbidden from doing it himself. Thalia also wanted to go with him."

Mark growled. "It's not fair. For once I thought I was doing something, he wasn't, and now he gets asked by Lord Hades to do something, while we have to sail across a boring ocean to retrieve some fleece."

Chiron shook his head. "That fleece. Is very important to this camp Mark. It is the only thing that can heal the tree, which is the key to Camp half-bloods magical barrier. Without it monsters would attack this place. Why do you think we are very careful when anyone leaves the camp? The reason is there are always monsters patrolling the barrier, looking for a way through. It was only week ago we had two hell hounds in camp. I say you have a full week or so to return the fleece, before the barrier completely comes down. Now who is going up to see the oracle?"

Mark immediately stepped forward. "I will go." However before he could reach the stairs, Clarisse pushed past him.

"No way shrimp. I will go. You stay down here with Owl head and that." She said while pointing her finger at Tyson.

**New York**

Percy and Thalia were strolling through New York, hand in hand. It felt good to be away from camp. They had decided that they were both going to take the long route to LA, that way they could enjoy each others company more. They quickly may their way down to the subway, and jumped on the first train. While they were sitting down, they both noticed a gentleman sat opposite them. Percy then growled as he saw the mans electric blue eyes glow. Percy looked around and noticed no one was looking at them. Percy smirked.

"Knew it wouldn't be long before we saw you Bolt face. In fact I am surprised that you managed to get off your fat arse and actually come down to the mortal world. Normally you would just watch everything through your little globe. The only time you ever come down here is to cheat on Lady Hera."

Zeus gritted his teeth, he doing his best to keep his temper in check. He was so tempted to ignore Chaos and smite the little bugger. His eyes then turned to see his daughters own eyes were glowing. Zeus dropped his head. He could see his daughter was angry with him, yet he wasn't sure why? He had done everything he could within the rules to help her. Turning her into a tree was the only way to save her. "Hello Thalia. How are you?"

Thalia growled. Her eyes were still flashing blue. "That's it? After everything I went through to get to camp and you say how are you? Honestly Percy's dad done more for me in the last year, then you have for my entire life."

Zeus sighed. "Thalia, you have to understand. Gods have to obey the ancient rules. I did everything I could, turning you into a tree was the only way. I'm sorry."

Thalia growled. "I'm not talking about that. What I am talking about is when I ran away from home, and was on the streets, helpless. I didn't receive one bit of help from you. It was lucky I found Luke, otherwise I might not have survived on my own."

Zeus sighed. "Thalia you have to understand, I had broken the oath of the big three. if i had helped then you would have been in danger from my two brothers." Zeus heard Percy coughed into his hand he was sure he heard the word bollocks, however Zeus decided to ignore him and carried on speaking to Thalia. "Plus Hera wasn't making things easy for me. She never let me out of her sight, once she found out about you. I did send you that spear though. Anyway, I wanted to try make up for lost time a little."

Thalia just huffed and turned her head away from her father. "Bit late for that now. The only reason you're down here is because you are trying to stop Perseus from destroying all of you. Well let me tell you something dad. I agree with Percy, the whole lot of you need to be wiped from existence. So if you want to stop him, then you will have to kill me first."

Thalia then brought out her spear and charged it with Chaos energy. She noticed her fathers eyes widen. This in turn made Thalia smirk. "As you can see dad. Chaos has upgraded my spear, so that I too can kill Gods and immortals. So unless you want to be wiped from existence, then I suggest you piss off back to Olympus."

She smiled as Percy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "That's my girl."

Those words caused Zeus to flinch. His daughter was in love with the boy destined to destroy them all. What made it worse his own daughter was also going to help him complete his goal. Zeus sighed before turning away. He had a lot to thing about. Suddenly the lights in the train flashed and when they came back on Zeus was gone.

**Camp Half-blood.**

Due to the extra security needed at Camp half-blood. Chiron had informed Mark, Annabeth, Clarisse and Tyson they needed to find their own way to the sea of Monsters, as Angus was too busy helping protect the barrier around camp half-blood. So here they were on the beach, trying to come up with a plan. They decided that they would travel by water, at least then they would avoid a lot of the monsters that they would meet on land. Plus Having two sons of Poseidon who could sail through the water was a big bonus.

Annabeth sat down on the beach with the others."Right okay. We know that the Sea of Monsters is located off the coast of Florida."

Mark looked up at Annabeth. "How the hell do you know that? I thought it would have been near Greece or something."

Annabeth growled "Mark you remember when I explained to you how the Gods move from one place, to another, Well the same is for all the other well known landmarks, of ancient times. The sea of monsters is now known what mortals call the Bermuda Triangle. You do know the myths about the triangle don't you?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah, lots of boats and planes vanished soon as they get anywhere near it. Are you saying all the planes and boats were attacked by monsters?"

Annabeth nodded. "Exactly Mark. The Sea of Monsters is a dangerous place. The fact the only clue we have to the location of the fleece is your link with Grover, worries me. The Sea of Monsters is huge and expands over at least 100 miles each way."

The four were suddenly interrupted by a golden Flash, which forced them all to shield their eyes. When the light had died down there stood In front of them was a man, with blonde short hair, dressed in blue top and blue shorts and trainers. It was the small wings on this mans trainers that gave away who he was. The fact he was carrying a huge satchel, was also another give away.

"So you four are trying to find the Golden Fleece?"

Annabeth immediately bowed. "Yes Lord Hermes. We are. The barrier around camp half blood is beginning to fall and soon it will collapse completely."

Hermes sighed. "Annabeth you know it wasn't Luke fault right? He was trying to stab Percy when the son of Chaos dodged and his sword ended up in the tree."

Annabeth lowered her head. "I can understand that being an accident Lord Hermes, but what I don't understand is why he would try steal your fathers master bolt, not to mention Hades helm of Darkness."

Hermes sighed. "He's angry Annabeth. Just like Percy, he wants to wipe us out, however where Percy is doing it on his own free will. My son is not. He is being controlled by an ancient being now trapped within Tartarus."

Mark looked up. "You mean he is being controlled by that voice from the pit, I keep hearing, it. He said his name was Kronos and that he was planning to destroy the whole world."

Hermes turned to Mark and nodded. "Yes. Cousin. Kronos is the one who is controlling Luke. Right now he using my son as a pawn to get together a huge army. One that when it is ready will be capable of destroying Olympus and the very earth you now stand on."

Annabeth sighed. "So how do we free Luke from Kronos' control?"

Hermes Lowered his head. "That is something you will have to figure out on your own. I have already said to much. Now you wish to get to Florida is that correct?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Once there we can hire a boat to sail to the Bermuda Triangle. Which is where the ancient sea of monsters has shifted."

Hermes smiled. "It is no wonder why my sister thinks highly of you Annabeth. Very well I will help you get to Florida, from there you are on your own."

Hermes dug into his bag. "First of all lets give you all a proper quest bag." Hermes then fished out four duffel bags from his satchel, and placed them on the sand in front of them. "In these is everything you need. Now as for getting to Florida. The boat anchored just a little way out, is on it's way there. You can stow away on it and then get off once you reach Florida. I would hurry thought the boat won't stay there for long. Well I wish you luck demigods."

Hermes then flew off, leaving the four teens to wonder how they were going to get to the boat.

**A/N: there ends chapter three. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the Character in this story.**

**A/N: Apology for the delay. However i was stuck on what to write for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also some people have asked that i don't add Bianca, so when i come to book three i will post a poll.**

**Pit of Tartarus**

" Son of Chaos. So good of you to visit me again. " Percy just smirked as he heard Kronos talking, he knew what the Titan of time was trying to do. He was trying to get on Percy good side, as he still wanted to form an alliance with him. Well Percy wasn't going to have that.

"Cut the Crap father time! Why did you summon me here really?" Percy waited for a few minutes he didn't hear anything, suddenly a huge vacuum appeared from the pit. Percy shielded his eyes as the whirlwind carried on raising from the pit. Percy could see bits of flesh spiraling in the vortex.

"As you can see Son of Chaos. My Regeneration has already began. Thanks to the worthless son of Hermes. Soon I will be complete and then I will take my revenge on Olympus. So I ask you one last time. Join me!"

Percy just shook his head. "No thanks. I would rather be the one to send you back to the pits of Tartarus then be allies with you. We may have the same goal, but we want different outcomes. You want to destroy Olympus and everything else on the earth, where I want to destroy the old Olympus and then reform a new one, with me as head of the council. Thanks for the offer though." Percy made sure there was hint of sarcasm in his tone. He noticed the whirlwind began to spin faster.

"You dare mock me! You will be the first to die by my hands. You have just sealed your fate Perseus, and soon I will make you regret ever crossing me!"

Percy waved the threat away. "Your little threats don't scare me Kronos. Unlike you who's all mouth no action, I make sure when I talk, I can back it up. As you will soon find out. When I wipe you from existence. There will be no more Pit for you. The Gods don't seem to learn imprisoning you Titans do fuck all. You all need to be wiped from existence, and that is what I intend to do. Now Piss off!"

**Hotel Room**

Percy suddenly opened his eyes, some sweat was running down his face. He turned his head to see his lightning angel fast asleep next to him. The two of them had decided that they would take advantage of his credit card, and had decided to stay in hotel just outside from the station they would be leaving from to continue their journey. Percy knew after his conversation, that it was very likely that Kronos was going to do everything he could to make this quest interesting for both of them. Percy's thoughts then turned to Mark's quest for the golden fleece. Percy was determined to make Mark and the rest of those travelling with him, look like fools. He was going to allow another three days before warping to the tree and removing the fleece. He would then keep it hidden and on the very last day send it back to camp half-blood. Percy couldn't wait to see Mark face when they returned without the fleece, and there it was hanging from the tree, with all the campers stood around patting him and Thalia on the back. Oh yes revenge was going to be sweet.

**Princess Andromeda**

Mark and his group had managed to get on board the cruise ship, thanks to a few friends that his father had sent him. Poseidon had sent them each a Hippocampi. These were a hybrid creature with the head and body of a horse and the tail of a fish. They had managed silently to cross the lake and were now sneaking around on the deck of the ship. Mark and his group sneaked closer to one of the entrances to the lower deck, when they were stopped by a sound coming up the stairs. Quickly they hid in the shadows, and noticed two gorgons, each carrying a bow sliver past them. The group now knew that this was no ordinary cruise ship, but something much more dangerous. With the thought of having to face more monsters the group drew their weapons. Annabeth had her cap ready just in case she had to vanish quickly. Quietly they made their way down the stairs into the narrow corridors of the cruise ship. They had decided that there best bet was to hide amongst the cargo so they wouldn't be easily spotted. The problem was finding the cargo hold. Several times they had to hide in one of the rooms as my more monsters were patrolling.

"This is Suicide. Why would Lord Hermes tell us to board a ship full of monsters?" Clarisse was doing her best to keep her voice down, but her father's anger was beginning to boil up inside of her.

Annabeth was wondering the same thing. Was it possible that Luke could be on this boat. Hermes did mention that Kronos had entrusted him with raising an army, and seeing how all they had seen were monsters on this ship, then Annabeth's thoughts were swaying to that conclusion. Before she could say anything Mark had already opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want us to get caught?" Annabeth was absolutely livid with Mark who was trying to blow their cover, on board the ship.

Mark just ignored Annabeth. "Monster don't scare me. Besides I have Riptide with me. Anyone try to attack me I will just gut them."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Right, like you did against Medusa and the Chimera. Oh hang on minute you almost wet your pants facing both of them. Not to mention fainting in front of a Cerberus and running scared from a confrontation with Ares, after you had done your best to upset the God of war."

Mark face turned red with anger. "All lies. I was the one who freed Medusa, and killed the Chimera. I was also the one who tamed the Cerberus and beat Ares, but my stupid brother got the credit."

Annabeth just shook her head, throwing her hands in the air. "I give up. Fine go get yourself killed. Maybe you will do us all a favour. Go on Mr big shot."

Mark ignored the insult and left the room, closing the door behind him. He crept through the corridors quietly. The further he got through the corridor the more he was regretting this idea. Soon he could see a room, giving off a soft glow. He could hear voices coming from the room. One voice he recognised as Luke's. He hid in the shadows and listened to everything being said.

"Lord Kronos. I have already began to assemble your army. Not just Monsters but demigods who also want to teach their parents a lesson."

Mark sneaked closer, until he could see into the room. Lucky for him, there was some cargo he could hide behind and peek over the top at what was going on. Mark noticed the room had two guards and Luke talking to what look like a long box. Mark could see the box was glowing red faintly. He then heard the familiar deep voice, that he had heard from the pit in his dreams.

"You have done well son of Hermes. I can already feel your fellow demigods, praying and aiding my regeneration. Now you must continue with the plan we have set up. Whats that? I sense someone else is here. The Son of Poseidon he is hiding. Stop him, before he gets away. Olympus can not know of my plan. Not yet."

Everyone eyes turned towards the door where they could hear the sound of footsteps running away from the room. Luke immediately sent his two guards to track down the stow away. He then withdrew is own sword, ready to protect his master if he had too.

Mark legged it down the corridor, crashing into the side of the walls has he tried to get away from those who were following him. He could soon see the door where everyone else was hiding. He quickly turned his head around to make sure that no one would see what room he ran into. Quickly he opened the door then slammed it shut.

"We need to move now! They know we are on board, and it won't be long before the whole ship is looking for us."

Just as Mark had finished talking the alarms sounded, the group quickly ran out of the room towards the stairs that would lead them to the deck. They had just got to the bottom of the stairs when they noticed their way was blocked. They quickly retracted back, hoping that there was another way off the boat.

"This would have been a really handy time to have Percy here with us. At least he could have warped us away from danger. This is all your fault Mark. Had we stayed put then we wouldn't be running for our life's now."

Mark growled as Annabeth mentioned his brother's name. Everything had to be about Percy. Mark was determined to prove that he was better than his brother. They carried on running through the corridors until they came to the cargo hold.

"Quickly we can hide in here. There is too much stuff in here for them to see us."

Annabeth did not like this idea. However she soon smiled as she noticed another door at the end of the cargo hold. Above the door it had 'Engine Room'. Annabeth pointed to the door. "How about instead of hiding, we try to disable this vessel. We can use the sabotage as a distraction to get off the boat."

Everyone else nodded, except Mark, who was glaring daggers at Annabeth for stealing his limelight. The four of them made their through the door, taking care not to be spotted by the various monsters. "Right someone, going to have to act as a decoy. The room is too full to do anything, and as you like the limelight Mark, then I nominate you to be the decoy." The smile on Annabeth face was pure evil.

Mark gulped, before looking around and noticing everyone waiting. "Why not Tyson? After all he is a Cyclops. Plus anyone who catches him will end up dead anyway." Mark noticed everyone was glaring at him. Finally he growled before standing up in the middle of the room. "Hey ugly this way."

All the monster turned before growling and chasing after Mark. With the room now clear, Annabeth and the others got to work. They found a spot where loads of gears were on show. Annabeth looked around and found a long metal pole. She slammed it in between the gears, causing a few to come loose and fall out of the engine. The boat suddenly groaned as it came to a complete stop.

"Someone sabotage the engines room. All monsters intercept the stow aways." Annabeth turned to the others knowing that was the sign to make their escape. They raced out of the engine room and quickly hid amongst the cargo in the hold. They watched monster run past them towards the engine room. Once the room was clear they ran out of the cargo hold, and legged it towards the stairs that led to the top deck.

"Hey wait for me."

Annabeth turned to see Mark had caught up with them. It seems he wasn't useless after all as there were no guards chasing him. They all climbed the stairs and ran towards one of the life boats. Annabeth began to turn the wench to release the boat. It started to slowly lower down. Once it was three quarters the way down, Annabeth slid down the rope and landed in the boat.

"Mark cut us loose!"

Mark didn't like being told what to do, his face was red with anger. Still he sliced through both ropes and the boat dropped into the ocean. Annabeth quickly set the oars up and then began to row away from the cruise ship. When they were a good distance, she stopped and took a breather. She then grabbed Mark by his collar, brandishing her dagger. "What the hell was you thinking? Thanks to you we are stuck in the middle of no where. "

Mark ripped himself from Annabeth grip. "Hey don't blame me. Not my fault Kronos discovered me listening on his and Luke conversation.

Annabeth put her dagger back into her belt. "Luke was there? You saw him?"

Mark just nodded his head. "He was telling Kronos that his army was almost complete and that it was not only made up of monsters but demigods as well. Kronos then mentioned something about them praying to him and helping him to regenerate. That is as much as I heard before the alarm was sounded. He was talking to some box that was glowing. Wasn't sure what the box was only that Kronos voice was coming from it."

Everyone was silent for moment, before Clarisse decided to interrupt. "Well we can't do anything while we are stuck in the middle of nowhere. Mark why don't you see if you can pray to your father and ask for some help?"

Mark sighed before closing his eyes. He concentrated on his father before praying to him. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing had changed. Mark was about to curse his father for making him look like an idiot, when the life boat suddenly rocked. Everyone looked over board. Right below them the sea was beginning to churn. It was clear something was surfacing but the question was what? The sea suddenly exploded and a long bow of a ship broke through the water followed by the rest of it. The ship was huge. It was covered in coral and other undersea shell fish.

They all looked up and noticed a rope ladder dropped down beside them. Annabeth looked up into the face of a man, well she at least thought he was a man. His face looked like a squid and one of his arms looked like it would belong on a crab.

"Well hurry up will you. Don't have all day you know."

Annabeth grabbed the rope ladder first and began climbing it, followed by everyone else. They were all soon stood on the deck of the ship. They all stood in front of the man who was dressed like a Pirate.

"Right then. Which one of you is the Son of Poseidon? Come on answer up."

Mark cautiously stepped forward. "That would be me, and my half-brother Tyson." Mark grabbed Tyson huge arm and dragged him in front of the captain, if he was going to die then Tyson was too. Mark eyes then widened when he noticed several skeleton dressed in Pirate gear were attending to the deck of the ship.

Davy Jones, grinned at the expression. Personally he would have them all walk the plank, but he was being offered a chance to cut his years of servitude to the God of the sea in half. "What's that matter boy. You're not afraid of a bunch of bones are you?" Davy Jones then gave a deep laugh. "Now let me introduce myself. My name is Davy Jones, and I am the captain of this vessel. The only reason I am helping you is because of your father asked me too. Now where is it you want to go?"

Mark was still a bit shaken from seeing the deck filled with Skeleton pirates. "Well we have to retrieve a fleece from an island in the sea of monsters. So I guess that is where we need to go."

Davy Jones shook his head. "Sorry lad. I can't have my ship sailing in those cursed waters." Davy Jones was interrupted by Annabeth.

"If you can't take us through the sea of monsters, then Florida will be just fine. That of course is if you know where Florida is."

Davy Jones, pushed past Mark, and stood in front of Annabeth. He then leaned forward allowing his tentacles to brush against Annabeth face, much to her disgust. "Lets get one thing straight girl! I am the captain of this ship, I take orders from no one. Now unless you want to be sent to the Brig then I suggest you do not interrupt again." Davy then moved away from Annabeth and stood facing Mark once more. "So Florida then ay"

Mark just nodded his head. He watched Davy walk towards some stairs before walking up them and taking hold of the wheel. "Right then, let go. Oh by the way I hope you all can breath under water" Davy smirked before turning the wheel making the ship suddenly submerge towards the waves.

Annabeth was in a panic. The Only one who could breath under water was Mark. What was going to happen to the rest of them.

**A/N: There ends Chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the character in this story.**

**A/N: You wanted another chapter, so here you are. Please enjoy. **

**Denver Hotel Room**

Percy was just in the middle of packing his and Thalia things, when he suddenly felt a crisp chill in the air. Not taking any chance, he turned brandishing is fathers blade, only to find that no one was there. Percy's eye scanned the room, he knew when he was being watched, and right now someone was in the room with him and Thalia. Percy had volunteered to pack while Thalia took a shower. They were going to by pass Las Vegas this time, and get on a plane straight to Los Angeles. When Thalia had asked why Percy had just replied " Well what better way to insult the God of the Sky, then travel in his domain. Especially when he was powerless to stop them."

Percy looked around the room once more. He was then drawn towards the shower where Thalia was singing, Percy smiled, he had learnt a lot of things about Thalia they he didn't know before. One of these things was she loved to sing. Percy had never heard anything so beautiful, even the deadly Siren could not compete with the way she sounded. Percy signed and then carried on packing, their flight was in a few hours and they needed to make sure they caught it.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a girl with long straight black hair, purple eyes dressed in a plain white dress looked upon the Son of Chaos. Her name was Melinoe and she was the daughter of Hades and Persephone, she was also the Goddess of ghost and illusions. Melinoe carried on watching Percy pack his things away, she then noticed the bathroom door open and a girl with black hair, just in a towel walked towards Percy before kissing him. Melinoe had heard about who this girl was, she was Thalia Lord Zeus only demigod daughter. Melinoe carried on watching the two interact, she wasn't one for coming to the mortal world very often, however her parents had been arguing and in the argument Melinoe had heard these two teens names mentioned. It seems her father had instructed these two, to save his lost demigod daughter who now resided in the fields of Punishment in the underworld. Why she still had no clue, only that this demigod daughter was a big part of the son of Chaos plan to destroy Olympus. Melinoe thought back to the argument her two parents have had.

_Flash back_

_Melinoe was walking down the corridor of her father palace, when she heard a lot of shouting coming from her father study. Arguing wasn't uncommon for her parents, however his argument seemed different. It seems her mum was far more angry then she usually was. Melinoe crept up to the door and listened._

_"So dear Husband, when was you going to inform me that you had two more brat living above in the mortal world. I thought we agreed when I married you that you would have no more demi-gods, especially after your last turned out to be a complete disaster."_

_Hades eyes flashed, he hated it when anyone disrespected his children, his wife had gone too far this time. "That Persephone has nothing to do with you. What I do above is my business, and if I ever hear you talk about Hazel like that again, I will throw you in Tartarus for a week! Hazel was misled, it wasn't her fault she was tricked by Gaia. As for Nico and Bianca, I have no clue how you found out about those two, but they again are none of your business."_

_Persephone eyes widened. None of her business, none of her bloody business. As Hades wife that made her a step-mum to the two brats, granted she would never accept the two as her step children, but still, technically she was their mum, and Hades as the bulls to say their nothing to do with her._

_"Be I remind you Hades, I am your wife. If your having flings with mortal above, then it is certainly my business, and what about your own daughter hear in the Underworld? You never seemed to have the time for her, but when it comes to your spawn above its a different story all together._

_Hades growled. Persephone had no clue what she was talking about, of course he cared for Melinoe, but she was older now, and didn't need his guidance, however Nico and Bianca did especially if he wanted to make sure they both stay alive long enough to help Percy with his goal to destroy Olympus. He had already made the mistake of not caring for one of his demi-god children and in the end it had cost her dearly. Hades turned his back on Persephone._

_"Enough of this! Leave me alone now! Why don't you go see your mother, can't be dealing with you at the minute. I have more pressing matters to attend to, and I give you this warning Persephone. You do anything to harm Nico and Bianca and I will make sure you spend the rest of your existence chained in the pit of Tartarus."_

_Persephone growled before storming out of her husband study. Luckily she didn't see Melinoe, who was hiding in one of the walls._

_End Flash back_

Melinoe hated her father, no matter whatever she did it never seemed good enough for him. Now if one of his demi-gods did something, oh he would praise them to the high heavens, it was one of the reason why Melinoe hated all demi-god. Those who were divine children of the Olympians were seemed to be brushed aside for the gods mortal children. So Melinoe had taken it upon herself to mess around with her fathers plan and stop these two demi-gods from completing her quest. Seeing her mother was not allowed to interfere maybe she could deal with the two small brats as well, but first she needed to deal with the son of Chaos. However before she did anything, she needed to know more about them, their fears and worries, so that she could use her power and play on them. Melinoe turned away from the two teens and faded into the shadows once more. She would make sure that these two never succeeded in completing their quest.

**Flying Dutchman Atlantic Ocean**

Just as the ship nose dived into the ocean, Annabeth screamed, only to stop when she realised that she could breath underwater. It seems the ship had some sort of force field on it allowing them all to breath under water. Annabeth looked around as all the Skeleton crew went to work. She herself stood just looking over the side of the boat in wonder, at how beautiful the ocean really was. As a daughter of Athena she had always been cautious when entering any body of water, be lake or the ocean, due to her mother rift with the Lord of the sea Poseidon. When they had about to nose dive under, Annabeth had thought Poseidon would use it as an excuse to kill her. However it seems the God of the sea had no intentions of doing such a thing as she was still very much alive. Annabeth smiled at all the different sea life on show. The ocean truly was a breath taking place. Her tranquil moment though was suddenly spoilt by Mark waltzing up to her like he was the captain of the ship.

"So is my dad cool or what? Providing us this boat to help us complete our quest. Bet my brother no where near as far in to his quest as we are. "

Annabeth groaned. Boy the guy liked the sound of his own voice. "Well seeing how your brother has an unlimited credit card and more brains then you do, then I think he will already be well on his way to completing his quest, not to mention he has Thalia now, and I know for fact she won't allow him to sit around idle while things need doing."

Mark frowned. "Hmm so you think he is better then me?"

Annabeth turned to face Mark, she could see his face and tell by the shade of red that he was not happy. The truth was Annabeth did think Percy was better then Mark. He was smarter, stronger and braver. Percy had faced the God of war and not flinched once. Not only had he faced Ares but he had destroyed him as well, something no one in history had ever done before. Then there was is sensitive side, most hero would have slain Medusa on sight, but not Percy. No he had instead decided to take a different route and lift the curse her mother had placed on the poor girl. Now Annabeth had time to think about it, maybe her mother had been jealous, of Medusa beauty, had Percy also been right when he had said that her mother had also been jealous of Arachne, and her weaving ability. Annabeth was so confused at the moment especially regarding her mum. As a daughter of Athena she had never once questioned her mothers actions till now. Annabeth could see Mark was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes Mark, I do think Percy is better then you. He's brave, kind, strong and for one not big headed. Like someone I know. Had it not been for Percy, you and I would have been in the underworld now. Or did you forget he took on the mother of all monsters single handed, not to mention also destroyed that Chimera. Then there was the little scenario in Las Vegas, where once again I stupidly followed you into the casino and we almost became trapped in time, had it not been for your brother, and lets not forget he saved your arse from Ares. So yes Mark, Percy is better then you."

Mark just stood there, he then turned away from Annabeth and stormed off down the deck, pushing the other pirates aside as if he owned the ship.

Annabeth sighed, why did Mark, have to be so big headed. If only he took time to think before he spoke, he might find out that he is not all powerful and mighty. It was shame really because Annabeth thought Mark looked cute, his sea green eyes, his black messy hair. However she looked for a total package, and Mark certainly wasn't it. However she had told herself that she would give him time to try improve himself, who knows maybe this quest will teach him something. Annabeth shook her head of that thought. "Not a chance!"

**Denver Airport**

Percy and Thalia sat comfortably in their first class seats. Percy would only have the best for him and Thalia. True they were both getting some odd looks from the rest of the passenger in first class, many were businessmen, and seeing how Thalia and he was dressed then it was clear the other passenger thought they didn't fit in. Percy didn't care though. He heard the engines begin to start up and watched while the air hostess demonstrated at the front of the plane. Unknown to both he and Thalia someone else had decided to hitch a ride.

Melinoe appeared in the cargo hold of the plane, an evil grin on her face. There was no way she would allow both of them to reach Los Angeles, well alive anyway. Melinoe had decided she would sabotage the plane and have it crash. Sure the rest of the mortals would die, but she didn't care about them. Long as Percy and Thalia died with them, then she was more then happy.

**Two hours into the flight**

Melinoe made her way, towards the front of the plane. She ghosted through any mortal she met on the way. While she was gliding down the aisle, she took in her surroundings and what the mortals were doing. Some were snoozing in their seats. Other were watching a screen in front of them, some were just reading. "Hmm what boring life's these mortals lead." She carried on gliding until she entered the first class area, she noticed Percy was asleep with Thalia in his arms. "Ahh so cute. It will be a shame to ruin their little moment." Melinoe cackled to herself as she ghosted into the main cockpit, where both pilots were busy flying the plane. Melinoe glided up to both of them and rested her hand on each of their shoulders. "Sleep!" Both pilots suddenly fell face first onto the controls. Melinoe laughed with glee, to make sure no one could get in she then used her power to lock the cockpit from the inside. With her work done she ghosted from the plane back to the underworld. It seems check in were going to be busier then usual today.

Percy opened his eyes, he could feel the plane was beginning to drift downwards. There was no way they were landing already. Suddenly the plane rocked violently causing everyone to panic. It was then he noticed several of the cabin crew were trying to get into the cockpit. It seems it was locked and the way the plane was rocking it was clear they were out of control. Percy growled. He should have known no quests was this easy. Something always happened. He looked at Thalia and saw the fear on her face.

"Percy what's going on?" Percy wasn't sure himself, however it was clear that he and Thalia needed to get off this plane, and fast. Already the whole plane was in panic with people screaming and shouting. Percy grabbed Thalia and led her down the aisle to the back of the plane. There was nothing either of them could do for the rest of the passengers, but he could save Thalia and himself. Percy vowed if one of the Olympians were involved with this then they would die a painful death. Once they were both at the back of the plane. Percy began to create a vortex. They were running out of time. Thalia kept watch, she was upset that they couldn't save anyone, she had seen a few children faces on her way here, all were terrified. Thalia prayed that when their end came then it would be quick. She turned to see Percy grab her hand, "Come on!" Thalia grabbed Percy's hands as both them vanished from the plane.

**Underworld Check In**

Melinoe stood watching as all the passengers who had died in the plane crash were sorted and judged. However she noticed two figures seemed to be missing. Melinoe doubled checked all the passengers again. Percy and Thalia were no where to be seen. Melinoe growled, her plan was fool proof how had they escaped? Melinoe waited for the second boat to arrive. Maybe they had been one of the last to die. She scanned the check in line once more. Nothing! They were not there. Melinoe frowned before stomping her foot in frustration, she then ghosted away intending to find out just where Percy and Thalia had escaped too.

**Los Angeles**

Percy and Thalia appeared on the beach of San Marino. They both fell out of the portal onto the golden sand. Luckily the beach was deserted. Percy stood be brushing himself down. He then helped Thalia to her feet, before brushing her down as well. Both teens then scanned their surroundings. The sun had already set. Percy decided the best thing to do would to book in a hotel for the night. They had no time to rescue their duffel bags, so the only clothes they had was what they were wearing.

"What happened Percy. On the plane I mean. Everything was going smoothly until we started to rock out of control."

Percy turned to Thalia, he wished that he had an answer, but he himself had no clue what had happened. Had it been a coincidence, or had it been an attack from one of the Olympians. Percy seriously didn't know. "I wish I could say Thalia, but I have no clue. However if I find that any of the Olympians had a hand in it then they will die painfully. Come on its getting late, there is not much we can do tonight. Tomorrow were resupply then make our way to the Underworld. Maybe we will find out who was responsible on the way."

Thalia nodded her head, she was still upset that all those people had to die. What made it worse was if it was attack then she would feel responsible for all their deaths. She took Percy's hand and allowed him to lead her towards the pavement and into the big city of Los Angeles. Again unknown to them Melinoe stood watching both of them. She had seem them both tumble out of the vortex. She had to praise the son of Chaos for his ingenuity It seems this demi-god was truly going to be challenge to deal with.

**A/N: We have a new player entering the game. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
